You Belong With Me
by LadyMcCartyCullen
Summary: Standing here and waiting by my backdoor All this time how could you not know baby you belong with me. "Bella..." "Yes..." "..."
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN: song lyrics (Taylor Swift-You belong with me) (Heart- Alone) or any characters from Twilight (unfortunately… Stephenie Meyer gets the credit.)

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset she's going off about something that you __said '__cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I sat strumming my guitar, singing along softly to the tune I was playing, when I heard it. It's always the same with _her. _

"What do you mean? Are you saying _I'm fat_?" There was a wall separating us, and she was only talking to him over the phone, but I could clearly hear her screeching. She did that often.

"Tanya! You asked me how you looked last night in the dress, so I told you the truth! I told you it showed off your curves not that you were fat!"

"Fuck you!"

"What did I say this time?"

"You didn't have to say anything! I know you're thinking of that… that freak!"

"Hey! Was there any need for that?"

Great. She brought me into this argument _again._

"We all know she likes you! It doesn't help that she lives next door either!"

I blushed. I fucking blushed, even though nobody could see me and nobody knew I was… well, I was listening in.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Move out, oh, even better yet, let's get her to move out of her home? Yeah let's do that. No Tanya, why can't you ever just drop it?"

I don't think I was meant to feel proud. He was standing up to her, for once in his fucking life, he was standing up to her. I prayed on everything out there to let this be it… of course nothing good ever happened to me, so why did I bother.

"Baby, don't be like that, please? I'll, I'll come over tomorrow and we can sort things out _properly_, ok?"

_Sigh._I moved away from the wall and started strumming louder, actually singing louder this time.

"_I hear the ticking of the clock__  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark__  
I wonder where you are tonight__  
No answer on the telephone__  
And the night goes by so very slow__  
__Oh I hope that it won't end though__  
Alone__  
__  
Till now I always got by on my own__  
I never really cared until I met you__  
And now it chills me to the bone__  
How do I get you alone__  
How do I get you alone__" _

I was about to carry on with the song when my brother called up.

"Bells! Eddie Boy's here, come down stairs."

That was my big brother, stepping up to the plate when they both passed…

"I'm coming." I whispered down the stairs, I knew they couldn't hear me but at least I can say that I answered them.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember I don't own _anything_ except the plot! Enjoy. P.S. Thanks to the people who added this story to their follow/favourite list. Thank you especially to Mireads & Maggiex & AriaQ for reviewing. Thanks for the support. If you review again (if you have an account) log in so I can thank you personally` ` :D

Recap:

"I'm coming." I whispered down the stairs, I knew they couldn't hear me but at least I can say that I answered them.

…

"Hey Bella…" He seemed distant, or embarrassed maybe?

"Hey Edward." I said it softly, I didn't want to disturb his 'inner turmoil'.

Suddenly I felt his hands wrap around my wrist and he pulled out the garden to the secret path. We followed the path carefully, even though we knew it like the back of our hands. We walked to the small stream and sat down by our oak tree.

"I know you heard it." It was windy and he was only whispering, but I could hear him over the roar.

"How?"

"You started singing louder, and you only sing loud when your with me or when you hear us arguing."

"Why are you still with her?" I whispered to him.

"Please, I don't want to cause arguments between us, just… just, please?" He practically plead to me. I listened to him, one, he sounded like he needed comfort and no more arguments, and two… well, I loved him.

I loved how his hair never stayed in the same shape. I loved how his emerald eyes sparkled when he was passionate about something. I loved how he would sing with me, and he would sing whatever I wanted to sing, he never complained. I love how he listens to me, supports me, helps me. I just love him. Wholly and un-conditionally.

And it's painfully obvious that he _didn't_ love me too.

"Okay…"

"Thank you…" I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, as a comforting gesture. He sighed and moved even closer. He rested his head on mine and we just sat there watching the bubbling stream.

Until his phone started ringing. An annoying shrill noise that cut through the peaceful sounds of nature and our silence. I knew who it could be, then again I knew who it would most likely be too.

It was either his mother, or her. Tanya Denali. World largest bitch, girlfriend to the world's largest idiot. Idiot for going out with her to start with. He should have known that once he started dating her there was no chance of ever stopping that. Unless he, of course, made her majesty pissed. And I mean seriously pissed.

"Hello?" He was speaking cautiously, motioning for me not to make a sound. It's her.

"Hey baby!" She screeched in her annoying high-pitched fake-ass voice. It's safe to say that I hate her. So much that if I was ever given a chance, I would beat her ass right on the spot. And im not a violent person.

"Err, hi Tanya." He really didn't want to speak to her, I thought smirking innocently, secretly planning a boycott.

"So, what time do you want me?" I gasped and choked, not expecting her to say that in the least. I knew she was straightforward and easy, but even I didn't expect her to be that blunt.

"Who was that?" She was getting angry now. Whoops. Edward sent me a glare, angry at me for starting this all over again.

"It was just Bella…" He spoke so quietly even I couldn't hear him.

"What was that Edward?" Ok, scratch angry. She as really angry.

"I said it's just Bella."

"Oh_, just Bella_ is it."

"Tanya drop it, goodbye and don't bother coming today."

Ooh, Edward was getting feisty. Was it wrong that it turned me on slightly. I shifted in my seat, starting to get a bit hot, even with the cool temperature around us.

"Oh, baby don't be like that." She was a whiny bitch when she wanted to be.

"Goodbye Tanya."

He sighed and curled into me again.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, scared he was angry with me.

"I will be Bells, I will be."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN: song lyrics (Taylor Swift-You belong with me) (Justin Timberlake- Cry me a river) (Green Day- Wake me up when September ends) or any characters from Twilight (unfortunately… Stephenie Meyer gets the credit.)

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like And she'll never know your story like I do_

"_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are"

We were dancing around, acting like fools. It was just me and him. Until she walked in. Such fun she was!

"Eugh, Eddie… Why are you listening to this crap?" I saw Edward grimace at her, but she didn't seem to notice and walked right up to him and kissed him.

"Hmm" I think I threw up. She moaned! She frickin' moaned! What. The. Fuck.

Edward seemed embarrassed and pulled away quickly. Not putting much into the kiss. In fact, saying that, he very rarely looked happy nowadays.

Tanya, very rudely by the way, walked up to my cd player, completely bypassing me… and trespassing into my bedroom! She hit the stop button and took out my cd. She threw it to the side completely ignoring the fact that the cd cost me money! She then carried on plugging in her iPod and putting on the most horrendous music ever.

"_You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it

You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea"

During the song she started grinding up all over Edward, moving his hands to completely inappropriate place. Her ass was one of them. She was moaning and just being a total slut. In my house. I don't think so.

Edward was just standing there looking like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was now.

I decided to be nice and help him out a bit. I stormed over to my stereo and pulled her iPod out as forcefully as I could. Imagining it was her head really.

"Hey!" She was screeching. Again.

"What?" I asked her innocently whilst smirking slightly at Edward. He so owed me one. He was smiling slightly too, probably finding this situation amusing.

"You Bitch!" She ran at me, more like charged like a bull, and started fighting me. Trying to grab at my hair and scratch me. I wasn't having any of it. She was a weak woman, so it was no problem dragging her down the stairs and throwing her out of my house.

"If you _ever_ step foot into_ my _house again, I'll do more than just drag you out. Ok?" I slammed the door in her face while she was screaming for Edward who was inside my house.

"Whew." Edward let out a huge breath and he ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you! I couldn't deal with her shit today!" He gasped out, happy for once.

"Well… what shall we do now then?" I asked him.

"Actually, I have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN: song lyrics (Taylor Swift-You belong with me) or any characters from Twilight (unfortunately… Stephenie Meyer gets the credit.) Suppose I should also mention bad language. There is a reason it's M!

Thanks to my reviewers and followers!

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find That what you're looking for has been here the whole time__  
__If you could see that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along, so why can't you see? You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Recap:

"_Thank you! I couldn't deal with her shit today!" He gasped out, happy for once. _

"_Well… what shall we do now then?" I asked him._

"_Actually, I have an idea."_

"Well, come on then what/s the big idea?"

"Hang on a minute!" He ran off towards the cupboard outside of the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later with a box in his hands.

"Eddie… What. The. Fuck. Is that?" I asked him tentatively but kinda scared.

"Guess." He said cheekily.

"Uhhh... blank." I reply.

"Ugh! Twister!" He practically shouted at me.

"Sooo…. What are you doing with a game of twister?"

"Right, here's the fun bit, me and you," He said pointing between us like I was dumb, "are going to play it!"

"Uhhh, Eddie! Do we have to?" I could be a whining bitch with the best of them. Even Tanya the Bitch.

"yep!" he said, popping his P.

"FINE! This way." He started laughing at me.

"You know you are a dick for making me play?" He laughed harder.

"Nobody's forcing you… Isabella." He said, rolling his l's.

"Dick."

"Yeah but I'm your dick!"

"Too right you are, I own your ass!" I shouted and we both laughed again.

"Come on donkey, let's go play." He so shouldn't have said that, now the dirtiest thoughts were going through my head, and we were about to play twister. Who does that shit?

"Right, who's going first?" He asked as we set up.

"Moi shall go first."

"Okey dokie, Bells, we'll just pick random colours k?"

"O.K" It was silly really, how much of a mess you could get into whilst playing twister.

So far my leg was entwined with his, whilst his other leg was in-between mine. I was practically half on top of him as one of my hands was just above his head. I suppose you could say that if one of us moved, we were fucked.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On . Here?!" Someone shouted. Oh shit! Not now! It was just starting to get interesting.

**A/N**

**Chapter length will vary, some will be longer than this one, while some will be shorter, just depends on what mood I'm in, ich suppose.**

**Oh and, HI PAM! You know who you are! **


End file.
